Love And Death
by Illyria The Time Bomb
Summary: BuffyTeen Titans Crossover. Terra must make her decision, save the world, or let it be taken over by hell it's self? RobTer


**Authors notes: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. It's a Teen 'Titans'/Buffy cross over. Its my version of Buffy's death in season 5 'The Gift.' Its also a mix of 'Once More With Feeling.'**

**Buffy – Terra**

**Spike – Robin**

**Xander – Red X**

**Anya – Starfire**

**Willow – Raven**

**Dawn – Jinx**

**Giles – Cyborg**

**Glory – Slade (I know Glory's a woman but Slade is they only evil person I could think of!)**

**Tara – Beast boy (again, I know I know but he needed to be in it and he should be with Raven so…yeah)**

'I love you,' Robin said. Terra screwed up her face in disgust.

'Oh my god!' she said. Terra turned her back and ran. Robin watched as she ran off into the night.

_How can he love me, he's a Vampire, I'm the Vampire **Slayer**_, she thought as she opened the door to the Magic Box. 'Terra!' Red X exclaimed. Terra's snapped her head up in alarm. 'What?' she asked.

'Just in time, Star and I have an announcement to make. We're getting married!' Red X blurted. 'Congratulations,' Raven beamed. Everyone crowded Starfire to see her ring.

'Yeah, nice one, um I'm gonna head home, late night,' Terra said.

Terra opened her bedroom door and flung herself onto her bed. 'Terra?' said Jinx, her younger sister. 'Mmm?'

'Someone's on the phone asking for you downstairs, they say it's urgent,' Dawn told her. Terra dragged herself downstairs and picked up the phone. 'Hello?'

'Terra,' a familiar voice said in a hushed voice.

'Robin!' Terra hissed, looking over her shoulder.

'Please let me explain.'

'You said all you had to say earlier Robin, good night!' Terra slammed down the receiver and walked back to her bedroom. As soon as she hit the pillow, her eyes closed, Terra fell asleep within seconds.

'Terra Help!' Jinx cried. A window smashed as she called out to her older sister. 'TERRA!'

'Jinx I'm coming!' Terra jumped up and ran as fast as she could to Jinx's room. A demon stood, with his arm around Jinx's neck. 'Get off of her,' Terra said. The demon let out a snigger. 'Sorry Slayer, orders from my master.' As he said that he disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking Jinx with her. 'Slade,' Terra whispered. Terra shook her head and grabbed her coat.

'Red X! Star! Raven! Beastboy! Cyborg!' Terra called, running into the Magic Box.

'Terra? My dear, what is it?' Cyborg asked, putting down his coffee and book.

'A demon came to the house, he took Jinx,' Terra panted. Red X got up and put his arm around Terra. 'It's ok; we'll get her back, right guys?'

'Right! Come on! Where'd they go Terra?' Starfire asked. Terra shrugged. Raven closed her eyes. 'I got her,' she said, making a dash for the door. 'But we have to hurry!'

'Don't worry little Jinx, you have company, look your friend has come to take care of you…' Slade said. Robin walked out of the shadows and rushed at Jinx. 'Are you ok? Where's Terra?' he gabbled, holding her shoulders. 'I'm fine, I mean, sure. We're only on a 500ft tall, almost falling, tower of metal, I'm tied to the edge and Slade's about to make me end the world, cos' he's figured out I'm the God damn friggin' key!' Jinx screamed.

Robin looked around for an escape route. 'Come on, we'll go down the…' he started.

'Robin!' Jinx yelled, as Slade hit him over the head with a plank of wood, with such a force, he fell to the floor below them, knocking him out. 'Now little Jinx, this is going to help us all, now, just let me cut you're finger or something,' Slade said, taking out a dagger. Jinx shook her head. 'No! I mean; tell me why you want to and what it's going to do.'

'Well, you're the key right, so I cut you, you bleed, your blood opens the portal to ultimate evil, every single thing a Slayer has killed will leak back onto earth, and the world will end. Ok? Now stay still you little brat!' Slade took the dagger and sliced Jinx's hand. Blood trickled out and dripped onto the sky.

'JINX!' Terra called from the bottom of the tower.

'Terra, he's cut me already, how do I stop it?!'

'You don't. I do,' Terra said under her breath. Terra and her friends looked around desperately. Beastboy looked up and saw Robin lying half on, half off the tower. 'Terra, look! It's Robin, we have to help him! He's gonna fall!' Beastboy cried to be heard over the noise of a storm starting above them. Raven looked over to where Terra had been standing, but she was gone. 'Up there!' Red X called, pointing up to where Terra and Robin were.

'Robin, wake up! Wake up Robin, I need your help!' Terra said, leaning over him, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Robin jerked his head. 'Terra? What the _hell_ is that?' Robin asked looking over to the portal. 'You just said it, hell. Now come on, we have to figure out how to stop it opening anymore and close it, fast!' Robin took Terra's hand. 'What are you doing Robin?'

'Come on, if we use these stairs Slade will see us, we have to climb on the outside of the tower,' Robin cried over the noise. Terra looked up at the rest of the tower. She bit her lip and nodded. 'Let's do it.' Robin smiled and dropped her hand, starting to climb.

Slade turned around. 'Thought you could out-smart me? Well think again, Vampire!' he laughed, letting out a blot of fiery coloured energy. It hit Robin, sending him falling off the building and down to the rest of the gang. 'Bloody hell, that guys stronger than Terra, she'll never stand a chance!' he said, getting up and brushing down his leather jacket. 'And the son of a bitch ripped my coat!'

'Terra!' Jinx cried. Terra stood behind Slade, who turned to meet Terra's fist.

'How did you get up here?' Slade asked, clicking his neck back into place.

'With a little help from my friend,' Terra smirked, kicking him in the stomach. Slade fell backwards. 'You wanna fight? Bring it on Slayer!' Terra took the offer and the two began to battle on top of the tower. Jinx looked out over the tower. The portal stretched further open, making more noise than ever before.

Raven fell back into Beastboy's arms. 'Raven what's up?'

'I had a premonition, Terra…' She passed out before she could tell them what she saw.

'Oh no, wake up. Raven what did you see?' Cyborg urged. He lightly tapped Raven's face, trying to bring her round.

Slade untied Jinx and held her over the edge of the tower. 'Now what Slayer? You gonna save her and let hell break loose on earth, or kill her and save the world, she won't mind either way, it's not like she's a real human is it,' Slade hissed. Terra looked at Jinx and saw the fear in her sister's eyes. 'Let her go…on the tower,' Terra said. Slade looked at her in surprise. 'Ok, but then hell is going to be unleashed on earth…your choice'

'Just put her down!' Terra demanded.

'Terra!' Raven gasped coming round.

'What is it Rae, what did you see?' Red X asked. Raven looked up to her best friend on the tower, and then at the portal. 'What? Is she going to stop it?' Starfire asked. Raven nodded. 'Glorious!!'

'No! We have to stop her!'

'Stop her?!?' they all cried in union.

'I can't let Jinx die. Because she _is_ real, she may not be to you but to me she is!' Terra cried. Slade sniggered. 'I don't care about that _crap_; well I do because now, you've made me the happiest demon alive! Hell is coming back baby!'

'Robin, you have to get up there fast, Terra's going to…'

Terra closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in, ran at Slade kicking her once again, knocking him into the portal. Slade screamed as the energy around him pulled him back into hell. Jinx held onto Terra in fear. 'Why hasn't it closed Terra?' she asked.

'I haven't finished it yet.'

'What?' Jinx asked. Robin walked up onto the platform. 'Terra what are you talking about?'

'Terra don't. Raven told me what you're going to do, don't, we'll think of another way, that doesn't include killing…'

'Robin, what you told me the other day, that you loved me, it shocked me, now I have to shock you, all of you, I have to end this Robin, I don't want the world to end. Either way I'll die…'

'Robin, what's she talking about dying?'

'Please, if you love me, you'll let me do this,' Terra pleaded. Robin looked Terra in the eyes. He could see she was deadly serious. 'If I let you go, I'll never see you again…' he whispered.

'One day, you will…unless I go up there,' Terra laughed. 'Please Robin, I have to do this.'

Robin put his hand on Terra's cheek. Terra put her hand over his and leant forward, so their lips were pressed together gently. 'I love you too Robin.' Terra smiled. 'Take care of Jinx for me…'

'Terra! Tell me what you're doing! Robin what is she doing?!' Terra turned her back on them and faced the other side of the tower, toward the portal. Terra closed her eyes. _See you on the other side guys… _She opened her eyes and started to run to the end of the tower. Terra jumped over the edge and into the portal. The blue and white energy let out more sparks and noise now than earlier as she fell into it.

'No!' Starfire cried, clinging to X's arm. Red X looked up at his friend, as she gave up her life to save the world. The portal began to get smaller until there was nothing left. Terra floated in the air for a few seconds before falling down. She landed on hundreds of boxes below. The ''Titans' ran over to her. Cyborg climbed over the boxes to his Slayer. He checked her pulse. 'She's gone…' he said. Robin and Jinx joined them. Robin heard the words 'she's gone,' and had to hold back his tears. 'Terra! Why did you do that, I would have gone if you told me…please wake up Terra…please…' Jinx sobbed.

The 'Titans' – minus Robin - watched as Terra's coffin was lowered into the ground. The vicar read out little parts from the bible. Red X looked at the gravestone.

Terra Markov

1991-2006

She saved the world

A lot

That was it. They had saved the world again but this time, no body felt proud or happy, for they had lost Terra in the process. Now she was gone. And they'd never see her again. Or so they thought…

**Authors notes: Please tell me if that sucked or not. I want to know weather or not I need to never show my self on here again or to come back more often. Please r&r, thanks, Tez xx**


End file.
